<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lightsaber? More Like, Lostsaber. by lanarajade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338857">Lightsaber? More Like, Lostsaber.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanarajade/pseuds/lanarajade'>lanarajade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Rex needs a break, and a nap, and so are his troops, but it has two swears, cause im a worrier like that, fives is too, his general is so chaotic, just in case, so i put it as teen, someone help him, the 501st loves chaos, this could probably be rated gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanarajade/pseuds/lanarajade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi are really bad at keeping their lightsabers on them. Rex wishes they weren't, for the sake of his own sanity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; Anakin Skywalker, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; Hardcase, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lightsaber? More Like, Lostsaber.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was based on a tumblr post by suja-janee, if you enjoy the clone wars and amazing art, you should follow her. </p><p>anyway i saw this post a little while ago and was inspired, and wrote this as soon as i had the time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every trooper knows how bad the Jedi are at keeping their lightsabers on them. It really shouldn’t be surprising, they say this weapon is their life, yet the only reason they have both their life and their lightsaber is because of the clones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Due to this many Commanders and Captains have taken precautions. Cody of the 212th, for example, made himself his own lightsaber holder to keep on his belt, and many others have followed in his footsteps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex really wishes he had followed in his footsteps, maybe if he had the “Cody Lightsaber Holder(</span>
  <span>TM)</span>
  <span>” he wouldn’t be in this situation, helping his General look for his stupid glow sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peace and quiet is not something they get a lot of in the 501st. It would be enjoyable except for the fact that, peace and quiet is not something they get a lot of, which almost certainly means that someone is up to something. Rex frowns to himself as he continues his search. He wishes, not for the first time, that his General followed somewhat of a schedule so that he would have a specific place to look. But because Anakin doesn’t know what Anakin is going to do next, Rex has to look everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when he hears it, the quiet giggles of his brothers that mean no good things. That sound by itself wouldn’t be surprising, but it’s followed by a quiet humming noise, that most would pay no mind to, but he knows exactly what it is in an instant. His di’kut vode got a hold of the general’s lightsaber. He immediately heads in the direction of the sound, preparing his lecture in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he enters the room, and sees what the giggles were for though, his entire line of thought is gone. The only thing he can think of is what ends up coming out of his mouth, “kriff”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of their Captain cursing, the group of troopers staring at the masterpiece on the wall turn around to face him. Watching as his face goes from shocked, to more shocked, to annoyed, to angry. “Who used the General’s lightsaber to draw a giant penis?!” Rex shouts, eyes scanning the crowd for the culprit. They settle on Fives, who has a shit-eating smile on his face and his hands behind his back, with Hardcase next to him absolutely losing it. Rex’s eyes narrow into a glare directed at that smile, and the barely contained laughter erupts into a new wave of giggles. Now both Fives and Hardcase are leaning on each-other for support as the laughter turns almost manic. “You two, this isn’t a laughing matter!” Rex exclaims, trying and failing to stop himself from helmet-palming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, because the universe and the Force must hate him, that’s the exact moment that General Skywalker chooses to walk in. “Hey Rex, any luck in finding my lightsaber?” The last few syllables trailing off as he turns to see the new mural branded into the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a moment when time seems to stop, everyone’s breath stopping with it. Fives’ face fills with an uncertain fear, and Anakin’s face is absolutely unreadable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until slowly Anakin’s face is taken over by a smile Rex has come to associate with bad things. In an instant the General has crossed the room and is lifting the trooper still holding his saber, up into the tightest bear hug ever, and spins him around, before setting him back down. Fives’ face is filled with shock, confusion, and a little bit of awe, as Anakin takes it in his hand and loudly whispers “this is beautiful.” Tears are filling his eyes as he continues, “Fives, you absolute madman, I’m so proud of you.” Fives replies to him in the voice of someone getting their face squished in a loving manner, “Aw, thanks General.” Anakin pats Fives’ cheeks before grabbing his lightsaber and addressing the entire room, “Obi-Wan and the 212th will be here soon and I have a really good idea to prank him, so I have to go plan, you are more than welcome to join me Fives, I would love your input.” With that he walks out of the room with the smile of a man that enjoys sowing chaos. Fives turns toward Rex with the exact same smile, before rushing out of the room after their General.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Rex can do is sigh. His General is going to be the death of him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! pls leave kudos and a comment if you liked it or have constructive criticism, i crave validation.</p><p>my tumblr is jadedlana.tumblr.com if you wanna chat or you have a fic idea for me</p><p>the post that this fic is based on is:  https://suja-janee.tumblr.com/post/618509838157332480/clonewarscollector-suja-janee-obi-wan-drops</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>